radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
S-07
Subject-07 A warning to anyone who seeks to ‘expose’ this conglomerate. The Chair will not fund your lawyer. Nor will the Chair support any statements made by Associates in public against S-07. We have a simple purpose. To protect the civilisation from otherworldly incursions. Not to support every social cause you can find. Especially not with recovered artefacts. Yes, we know for a fact S-07 has acquired much of its knowledge from other Planes. That is the reason the Association has a record of S-07. But we don’t have sufficient proof, nor the funding, to take on a Conglomeration of this size. If anyone wants to make a personal mission to take on S-07, be our guest. But the Association is not the place to do it. * Dr Bourbon ' ' Origins For an organisation of this size, S-07 has managed to keep its origins well hidden. Both the details of its beginning and the lives of its original founders seem to be intentionally obscured from the public at large. The information that is available seems to originate from the same source, that being S-07 itself. Alternate sources of information regarding the subject are just as questionable in nature. The following fragments are from an entry in the Utter-Krapp encyclopedia The Beginning of Utter-Krapp Utter-Krapp is one of the largest Conglomerates in the world that started out as a humble company founded by Johan Utter and Paulus Krapp in 1810. Johan Utter made his fortune with his revolutionary invention, Radio Broadcasting. But it was Paulus Krapp who came up with the commercial application of this wonderful technology. Krapp was a journalist and advertiser who believed the radio was the perfect way to spread information of any kind, be it events, conferences, entertainment or advertisements. U-T Broadcast Network created their first public Broadcasting Station in Berlin in 1812 and aired one hour of news and entertainment every evening. The popularity of the radio exploded during the final years of the Coalition Wars. Thanks to the live reports of the Battle of Nations and the Battle at Waterloo the people of Europe could experience the Downfall of Napoleon as it happened. Demand soon increased and over the years U-K-B-N expanded to other countries. (Read more on The Utter-Krapp Broadcast Network on page 173.) Flevoland and Novapolis After their successful start in Switzerland, U-K needed to expand to meet demands. Rather than buying land U-K entrusted a Dutch engineer Cornelis Lely to make the land instead. In agreement with King William I of The Netherlands they Reclaimed the Zuider-Zee (now the Ijsselmeer) into a peninsula between 1828 and 1871. While the island of Flevoland expanded, acres at the time, the city of Novapolis was being designed and constructed to be an ideal place to work and live for the Utter-Krapp Family. Novapolis is the prototype for the perfect city, that enhances both the happiness and productiveness of its inhabitants and inspires urban development around the world. Succession Unfortunately, the founders of U-K would not live to see the completion of Novapolis. Utter and Krapp both died in quick succession of each other; in 1863 and 1865 respectively. They were succeeded by their adoptive son Karl Simony. Karl was an orphaned boy from the City of Budapest who joined the family through the Utter-Krapp Homes for Orphans and became a pupil to the wonderful couple which would adopt him and make him their heir. Now, Karl is continuing his father’s mission the create a better, brighter and fairer future for us all. ' '''Philanthropy and Recruitment “Build a man a house. He can live there with his family. Teach a man to build, he can construct a city.” * John Utter Utter-Krapp believes in progress and prosperity. Therefore is has created many charities with a focus on the durable development of communities and individuals. One of the hallmarks of their kindness is the Utter-Krapp Homes for Orphans. Not only are the children raised in a safe environment, they are also taught jobs they can perform in the Utter-Krapp company. For this reason, Utter-Krapp has developed a number of aptitude tests so these children know which carriers are most suitable for them. This system is so successful, many countries have adopted the Utter-Krapp aptitude test for children in public education. The most successful students are able to join the Utter-Krapp Family program on Flevoland. Johan Utter and Paul Krapp would be the first men officially get married and advocated for the rights of Homosexuals. On their anniversary they opened up the New Europe Hotel in Novapolis for same-sex couples. This hotel also has the first chapel in the world where same-sex couples can marry. ' Future Prospects Utter-Krapp Industries is always developing new products for all markets like industry, medicine, food, entertainment, deepwater exploration and aeronautics. Also U-K is working hard to develop its lunar colony and expects it can send its first civilian colonists before 1960. U-K will also continue its fight for human rights, both in civilised nations and in the colonies. The Company is working tith the rightful authorities to prepare their countries for a Postcolonial World. It’s not just a Bright Future. It’s an Utter-Krapp Future! Letter to the Chair Esteemed Members of the Chair, I know many of you believe that the Association should not engage in worldly politics or interfere in the free market, but I hereby urge you to reconsider. I am referring to the amount of evidence that incriminates Utter-Krapp International. I realise that for some of you this is a sacred cow, but I must inform you of the current state in my home country and why The Association is neglecting their duty would they let matter slight. I am well aware of my reputation as a fearmonger and xenophobic simpleton. But I will prove to you, this is the result of a well-crafted narrative that the majority has bought, Indeed like any product, from Utter-Krapp for the mere price of their indifference to the reality of the situation. This includes you, esteemed chairmen. I am well aware, many of you have applauded Utter-Krapp statements against colonialism. Their sponsoring of journalists exposing the crimes of various trading companies in the far east, discrimination and other injustices. I have witnessed the corruption as described in ‘Max Havelaar’ first hand. I don’t need Utter-Krapp funded pundits to tell me what the reality is like. I can prove to you this and all their progressive causes are just marketing. Another narrative that will get people to buy their news and cloak themselves in good intentions. I will not discuss their hypocrisy. It’s their goals that concern me! The only thing that people dare the critique Utter-Krapp for is their ownership of The Netherlands. This is not a hyperbolic statement about the loans granted to the Kingdom. This is the truth. The Harbours and industry around Rotterdam are leased to Utter-Krapp for 99 years! Anyone who wants to settle there pays Utter-Krapp, not the Kingdom. I don’t mention this to gain your pity, I use this as an example. Their ownership of my home country is but a means to an end. This is the moment I beg for your attention. How did Utter-Krapp make such leaps in technological advancement? Because Krapp invented the radio? No, another fact that was recently revealed to be the invention of some poor sap named Newta that Krapp stole from him. And what did Utter-Krapp do? They called the revelation by the Times, Anti-German and xenophobic; even though Newta is Hungarian. Leaving politics what they are Newta interestingly claimed he bought the inspiration for his invention in Canterbury. An odd device recovered from a sealed tomb! His, words from Newta’s own journal, not mine. Does this story arouse any suspicion? It should. For brevity, I jump to my conclusion that Utter-Krapp has been reverse-engineering Off-World technology on an industrial scale. And do not deny The Association was not aware of this! Several expeditions had witnessed organized smugglers acquiring technologies on other Planes. One U-K representative was caught transporting Off World Tier V Technology. And now I have the final piece of evidence. An Off-World Utter-Krapp warehouse that doubles as a reverse engineering workshop. My group tracked down a lead in Belgium and found a rather suspiciously placed warehouse in the forests near Nieuwpoort. It was owned by a front company of Utter-Krapp to hide an undocumented Rift. Our fellow Associate 244 managed to sneak through as we distracted the guards and there he found an Utter-Krapp facility in a nearby town. They masquerade as a company dealing in electronic equipment. Most of it seemed to be Tier IV entertainment devices, including radios. If U-K has been successfully reverse engineering a fraction of these devices, they would dominate whatever market they create for who knows how long. Based on the descriptions from 244 this society was dominated by this technology. Photos in full motion were displayed everywhere displaying anything ranging from news and advertisements to low brow comedy. Radio broadcasts pale in comparison. You think that radio is manipulating the masses today, wait till they can dazzle their audience in full-color motion. I realise the position The Association is in compared to U-K, but I urge to take this matter seriously. We all vowed to protect the world from threats Off-World. This surely includes those who invite them in. * Associate 91 ' ' Conversation with Associate 91 After his letter to the Chair Associate 91 was asked to justify his position. What follows is a portion of ... ‘Why are so afraid of them?’ ‘It is what they are selling, my good man. And more importantly, why?’ ''' ''‘I read your letter. But you were rather vague about their intentions.’'' ' '‘My point exactly. I don’t know what they are up to. So, I can only judge them by the results of their actions. They control most of the information in the world. Make nations indebted to them under the guise of providing favorable loans and development initiatives. And now they are creating a new class of disenfranchised workers.’ ' 'I always heard they had great working conditions. ' '''On paper they do. But those conditions only apply to family members. How U-K keeps wages down is by soliciting contractors. Those contractors can hire a hospice, or barracks in Flevoland; outside of Novapolis off course. Then those buildings are filled with, mostly foreign, workers who work for the contractor and not U-K. ' But they do work at the U-K factories, I assume? ' '''Exactly. But as far as the revenue service is concerned all those workers are but one outside-administrator with a lot of expenses. ' ''And this is legal? Surely the Unions would be against this.'' ' '''Unions are not allowed in Flevoland. U-K might pay taxes, but for all purposes Flevoland is an autonomous region. Also they don’t care about those workers in general. Another trick the contractors use is taking away their working visas as soon as they arrive. In case they are laid off they have no place to go. And when arrested, they are treated as illegal immigrants to the Netherlands. Groningen is filled with them. Meanwhile the U.K.B.N. is shifting all the blame of the poor treatment of foreigners to the Dutch Government while indirectly stirring up genuine xenophobic sentiments… Truly, their vindictiveness knows no bounds ' So you are saying, they are creating the problem and blaming it on the government? All the while they can claim how they are uniting people all over the world in their company... Even if this is true, why should we involve ourselves? We know for a very long time U-K acquire its technology the same way we do. Seek out Rifts and technology. How much? Why? We can only guess. All we know, unlike us, they commercialise these. But in phases. Almost commendable. Why would they do that? ' '''What most don’t realise is that the Utter-Krapp Family is a cult. From the moment they enter these orphanages, these children are taught to live for Utter-Krapp and Utter-Krapp alone. Like most cults, they don’t reveal what they are up to. Another benefit of decolonisation would be there are no world powers watching them. In all these areas there are plenty of factions waiting to take the place of the current colonisers. Not if, but when they leave these areas will be thrown into chaos. Seriously, the only thing keeping populations from killing each other right now are the western powers. Regardless, U-K will sell its services to the highest bidder, buying their way in. Seek out more Rifts and everything these have to offer. The question is, do they just seek to sell? Or do they want to turn the rest of the world into Novapolis? ' ''What do you suggest we do about it?'' There is little we can do. With all their causes and social initiatives, they brought public opinion to their side. People won’t stop buying their products. I won’t stop listening to the Adventures of the Shadow. Politicians, well you know what to expect from them. And those who do oppose them. As a gay man myself, I am not going to support fundamentalists. ' 'I see… Yes, fighting indescribable horrors from beyond the Rifts sounds easy compared to fighting the human need to consume. ...' ' Addendum, interview Gyozo Belman with Associate 91 On ▓▓, 18▓▓ one of the Associations lodges in Flanders was contacted by an individual, claiming to be an S-07 insider. I return for information regarding S-07's activities this individual demanded to speak with Associate 91 in particular. How an S-07 Family Member discovered Association information is still being investigated, but it is suspected Associate 91 compromised himself. The following conversation is between Associate 91 and the individual who identified himself as Gyozo Belman ... ' '''Thank you so much for coming. I- ' Well, you kept insisting, didn’t you! Why did you want to talk in Gent of all places? ' '''Because I happen to know the U-T representatives are out of town this week. But I promise you, this is worth the effort! ''Why would I trust an Utter-Krapp Employee? A Family Man. You are right to be sceptical. But, I should give you this. hands of a pile of documents bound together and Associate 137 takes a moment to browse through them. ''' ''Is this what I think it is?'' ' '''That is what you wanted to know, isn’t it? Rift locations on Utter-Krapp properties… And this is just a sample. ''To what do we owe your generosity? Not generosity. Mutual benefit. I need to get out of here. ' 'Your asking for asylum? ' '''Yes. U-K will not dare to antagonize the Association, so it should be of little risk to either of us. ' Why wouldn’t they? ' '''Oh... Come on. We both know The Association has just as many skeletons in their closet ' ''Do enlighten me.'' ' '''Alright, what about ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓ ▓▓ ▓ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ ▓▓▓▓▓ ' That is quite an accusation, mister Belman. ' '''Why don’t you ask your Chair. ' ''Because first of all, I still have no reason to trust you.'' ' '''I am not your typical Family Man. I wouldn’t be here if I was. Unlike those other brats, I did grow up on the street. I was part of a special program which recruited orphans older than most of their pupils. Something good cousin Karl Simony came up with. That is why they tried it out in his place of birth. ' But they didn’t turn out as loyal. ' '''Loyal? Our lot experienced the real world. By the age of twelve I had lost all my innocence So when they offered me a place in the Orphanage, I took it. Turned out way better than I imagined it would be. But I also knew they are full of shite. Most of us did. Meanwhile, we were expected to take orders from pampered brats who have only ever seen the world through spreadsheets… Novapolis is an asylum ran by the inmates. Some of us just took it as it came. Others didn’t fare that well. Some tried to escape. ' ''They didn’t get far I assume.'' ' '''We have no families. No friends outside the wall. All our contacts with the outside is pure business. All they know is the company. Getting fired, is not just losing your job. You lose everything. ''Strange. I realise I never heard of a fired Family Member. What happens to them? … Mister Belman? this point mr Belman demeanor changes Please don’t! ' 'Wh-? ' '''Don’t! For years I kept my head down. Helped cousin Karl. Even the special needs members of my Family. But I could not stand the older ones. The creepy uncles and aunts… They do their own things you see. They have - peculiar hobbies and know all the tricks on how to obfuscate their activities… Sometimes when a member does something naughty they would put them under the care of uncle Shiroh… I rather not talk of uncle Shiroh. ''Is he the reason you fled? Shiroh, has a keen insight in... Things. It made me wonder what his secret is. Now I am afraid... I learned to much. ...